Akaya is Sick?
by Kacchanwriter
Summary: After a stressing day, Akaya got sick. But, there's someone will take care of him...
1. Starting

**Hey guys, Kacchan is a newbie here. Nice to meet you! ^^ (bows)**

**This is my first story, with my favorite Rikkai pairing.**

**Warning: Yaoi. Grammatical error.**

**Disclaimer: PoT belong to Takeshi Konomi.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Akaya is Sick?**

**Chapter 1. Start**

Akaya Kirihara, alias 'Rikkai's Second-Year Ace' munching his dinner. Angrily, he took a spoonful of curry rice and put it inside his mouth. On the right side of the plate, a half-full glass of milk standing quietly.

Munch-munch. Gulp.

Munch-munch. Gulp.

_Eh?_

Akaya took another spoonful of curry, and ate it.

Gulp.

_Why did my throat feel so sore...? _Akaya rub his neck slightly. _It felt so uncomfortable eating with a throat like this.._

Instead of left it behind, Akaya quickly spent his dinner. He took his plates to the kitchen and wash it.

_Better I take some medicine, and go to bed quickly._ Akaya tought while brushing soapy sponge to the plate.

_Ah, what a rough, bad day..._

How could today become a good day?

**Flashback: Morning practice**

Akaya running to the tennis court. His breath was heavy, and even he haven't practicing, his forehead sweaty already.

"AKAYA! YOU'RE 8 MINUTES LATE!"

His most-hatred fukubuchou in the world begin to yell.

"Wh-whoa! Fu...fukubuchou!" Akaya start to run, tried to escape as fast as possible.

But unfortunately, his feet stuck with something, and he fell.

"UGH!"

Which make the Emperor can catch him easily and pull his kouhai by collar."Don't even try to run, Akaya." Sanada said with dangerous tone.

"Puri."

"Ugh.."_ It must be Niou-sempai who make me fell..._ Akaya looked to Sanada, then to his foot. "S-sorry for the.. delay, Sanada-fukubuchou."

"THEN WHY DID YOU LATE!" The fukubuchou screamed right in Akaya's ears.

"i.. Forgot to set the alarm.."

"**TARUNDORU, AKAYAAA! RUN 125 LAPS!"**

"Er.." Akaya paused, thinking. "Can I 'pay in installment'? I mean, run 25 now, and then in the afternoon I run 25, and then-"

-SLAP!-

**Third Subject: **

"Okay, guys. I'll give you the English test." Said the teacher, all of sudden.

"WHAT!" Akaya and the other student screamed. "But you never tell us that we will.."

"That's right!" "You want us to get bad score!" "Just take the test for next week!"

While the others protesting, Akaya quickly open his school bag and going to take his notes, in hope he can read a little...

..until he realize he found nothing.

_Shit! I put the wrong book yesterday! This is for tomorrow's subject!_

Finally, Akaya take a look to his classmate who sat behind him. "Hey, Atsuka. Lend me your note! I forgot to bring mine!"

"No. I'm learning." Atsuka said coldly.

"Just a while.." Akaya begged.

-BAM!-

Akaya flinched. The teacher slammed his fist to the table.

"ALRIGHT! NO MORE PROTEST! I'LL START THE TEST NOW!"

"Atsuka! Your note, please!" Akaya begged again.

"Nah, the test has started." The blond closed his book, and put it back to his bag.

"ATSUKA!"

"KIRIHARA, DON'T LOOK AT YOUR FRIEND!"

Akaya gritted his teeth.

_Tch..._

"Damn that guy.." Akaya muttered, put the wet plate into the cabinet."Usually he's the one who ask me, and I gave him. And now he's cold when I'm the one who need."

The ace closed the faucet, and dried his hand with a tissue.

_I wouldn't argue that most of this event is my fault. But still... I couldn't help that I felt angry._

This is sure a stressing day... Maybe somebody will ignore such a thing, but got bad mood already in the morning and forcing himself to keep sane is hard for Akaya.

And now, here's the sore throat.

"I think I'm going to sick.." Akaya muttered. "So it's true at all. They said that stress can make your body get weaker."

He walked to a small cupboard, where there a lot of medicine.

"Nah, there it is. I hope it'll work." He took a spoonful of syrup and drink it.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**It's done! Thank you for reading.**

**Please review! It will give me so much happiness!**


	2. Knowing

**Kacchan's here. ^^ Nice to meet you again! I want to apologize for the endurance. It was near exam, and as usual, my parents decide to 'hide and arrest' my laptop _and_ modem. Now I got it, and I'll be able to type the next chap! (YAY! Confetti everyone?)**

**And second, THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, alerts, and faves! It's really cheered me up! (jumping and dancing around guest room) **

**Before I going, let me answer the review first.**

**KisunaFuji : ..Aren't they always did (I think)?**

**Kitty723 : Have a nice day! ^^ Err.. First I think about 3 or 4 chaps, but looks like there will be more..**

**chakreatni : Sequel..? I'll think of it. YanaKiri needs it!**

**Yuki Mizuho : Here's more chap! **

**Prince of tennis : I'll continue! ^^**

**Warning: Yaoi, grammar error, some OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own TeniPuri.**

**Reading instruction: **

"Dialogue", thoughts_, _-sound effect-, _"Phone"_

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Akaya is Sick?**

**Chapter 2 : Know**

**Next Day**

-Beep! Beep! Beep!-

Akaya's eyes slowly fluttered open, stares at the ceiling. And his hand sneaking trough the bed, trying to find his cellphone.

_Sound of alarm is sure the most annoying thing in the morning..._

-Beep! Beep! Beep!-

_Especially when it's beeping in MY MOST PEACEFUL SLEEP EVER._

When he found it, he click the 'turn off' button, and put it back to the bed.

"Huff.."_ It's 'tomorrow' already.. _Akaya said in his mind. Then, he lift his body from the bed and slowly walking to the kitchen, half-conscious.

Then, he felt something warm and fuzzy tickle his feet. He looked below.

A bunny tugged Akaya's trouser with his small paws. It's a fuzzy lop bunny. The ears don't stand erect, but rather lop along the side of his face. The fur was light brown, except the white one in stomach and chest.

"Hungry, Brownie?" Akaya bent down and caress the bunny softly. "Let's have some breakfast."

Brownie jumping happily, following his owner to the fridge.

_Now, re-heat yesterday's curry, change to school uniform-_

Suddenly, Akaya lost his balance, and knelt in front of the fridge. His bunny follower jumped in surprise.

"cough cough!" Akaya began to hack and coughing. He covered his mouth with his hands.

_or not._

Brownie jumping to his master, worried.

"H-hey! -cough- Don't come here! You'll caught it too!" Akaya warn his pet, and not long after, he's coughing again.

The warned one stopped, slowly back off.

At the same time, Akaya's cellphone buzzing and ringing in his bedroom.

**Rikkaidai, Tennis Court**

Near the clubroom, Yukimura sit on the bench, his cellphone placed close to his earlobe.

"_Sorry. The number you wished to call is-"_

The blue-haired buchou huffed and closed his phone.

_He doesn't answer. Maybe he still sleep. _Yukimura nodded slowly. _Or sleep in the bus again._

"Seiichi." Slowly, Renji walked to his buchou's direction. "You're calling on Akaya?"

"Ah. You always know, Renji." The demigod said. "But he doesn't answer yet."

"97% chance that he woke up already. And 87,73% you call him to make sure he don't wake up late and end up like yesterday."

"Yeah. I'm a bit worried about that kid. He seems really mad after Gen gave him laps."

"No one likes slaps and punishments." Renji looked to Sanada, who standing in the court and yelled to the sophomores. "Especially Genichirou's."

Yuki nodded. "Now I wonder if he'll get another one."

"Don't said that, Yukimura. You really want him to get punished?"

"I do."

"Wha-" Yukimura and Yanagi looked, to see silver-haired Trickster.

_Gah._

"Okay, forget that." The captain sighed. "Now I must call Akaya again."

"Then try it."

Yukimura open his cellphone, search for the number in his contacts, and press the button. _Dial._

The blue-haired captain put the cellphone near his ear, waiting for his junior to answer.

Few moments later...

"_Hello?"_

"Akaya, it's you!" Yukimura exclaimed happily. "Where are you? You must go now, or you're going to get punished again."

In the other line, Akaya gritted his teeth. Now (and seems forever) he don't want to hear about what happened yesterday. -sigh- _"Buchou, seems I'm not going to school today."_

"Huh? Why?"

"_Sore throat and cough.. I think I had laryngitis or something else."_

"Oh, souka. Have a rest then. Bye!"

"_Bye.."_ -click!-

Yukimura turned his attention to the regulars. "Guys, Akaya wouldn't come to school."

"Eh? Why?" Jackal asked, confused.

"He's sick." Yukimura answering.

"Huhhh?" The regulars seems to be surprised.

Renji's eyes slightly opened.

_Akaya... you're sick?_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Current Tracklist: _Paradise -_ Coldplay**

**It's done! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Review is VERY MUCH appreciated! ^^**


	3. Visiting

**Good morning/ afternoon/ night/ midnight (in case there's any)! Kacchan's here! ^^**

**Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the review, alerts, and faves! ALL OF THEM make me so happy, and feel that my heart is growing flowers!**

**Now, I'll reply the review first!**

**Yuki Mizuho : Thanks! The person who will take care of Akaya is appeared here!**

**Darkness Nemesis : And.. Yeah, I agree with you. They both cruel. And here your update!**

**Sairakanzaki : Here's your update! **

**Crazyanimelover1289 : Niou's line.. It's a good idea! (which don't passed my mind. I'm pretty sad..)**

**Kitty723 : What do you mean by Akaya's a little confused? Sorry, I don't get it...**

**Chakreatni : Glad you love it!.. Eh? I'm talented? Thank you!**

–-

**So, readers, I try to add 'some-or-a-little' romance in this chapter (since its the genre of this story). Hope you will like it! ^^ **

**Warning : Grammar error, yaoi, some OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own TeniPuri. It's belong to TakeKon's.**

**Reading instructions: **"Dialogue", thoughts_, _-sound effect-, _"Phone"_

_Okaa-san : _Mother

_Oyasumi nasai :_ Good night

**Now here's chapter three! Thank you for waiting and... Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Akaya is Sick?**

**Chapter 3 : Visiting**

**Inside the locker room, end of afternoon practice**

_I'm going to see Akaya.. I wonder if he can take care of himself.._

Renji finished change his orange polo shirt and jersey to school uniform. He examine his belongings, make sure there's nothing left and took his tennis and school bag.

_Why did he get sick?_

He walking out from the clubhouse, and lock the door with a click.

_Did he have enough rest? Did he eat well?_

In the halfway to the school gate...

"Renji!"

The called one turned around.

"Seiichi." Renji muttered after seeing the one who called him. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to Akaya's place don't you?" Yukimura give Renji a large plastic bag. "I want you to give this to Akaya."

"What is this?"

"It's creamy potato soup." The buchou answered. "You know Akaya's condition is not well, and today I have Home E.C class, so I think I could make something good to eat."

"Good. Warm food always nice for anyone who get sick." Renji said. "By the way, how did you know I'll visit Akaya? I haven't tell anyone about my plan."

"I'm a Child of God. I could know something like that." Yukimura smiled widely. "What a waste.. Genichirou have a meeting with the Public Moral Committee, and I need to help a teacher. It might take a long time. It's OK if you go alone?"

"It's alright."

"Good bye, then! Tell Akaya to get well soon!" Yukimura wave his hand and run.

"Bye."

Suddenly, Yukimura approaching Renji again and said "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Akaya might be sick, weak and alone in his room right now, but don't do _anything_! You **don't** even confess to him!"

"I know that already." Renji huffed, and continue walking to the school gate

-step step-

-step step-

He stopped.

_Wait a minute.. How could Seiichi discover my... feelings to Akaya?_

"Sei-" Renji looked back to where his buchou approach him before.

He's gone.

_And don't tell me if he told the others too.._

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

_According to the address given by his classmate, Akaya's apartment was right here.._

Number 218

_Yup, 88,45 % this is it._

And Renji knock the door.

-knock knock-

"Hello, Akaya?" Renji said. "Its me, Yanagi."

No answer.

"Akaya?" Renji knock again. "It's me."

Still no answer.

_I'll try call him. _Renji took out his cellphone from the pocket, dialing Akaya's number.

"_Sorry. The number you wished to call is not answer. Please try again in a moment."_

Gah. _78% chance that he's sleeping._

Renji hold and try to open the door.

_It's locked._

Then, Renji moved his head from left to right, repeatedly. After make sure there's no one looking, he bent down, taking down his shoe and take something from it.

A lockpick.

_Gomen ne, Akaya. But I don't want to disturb your sleep while you're sick._

Renji put the lockpick into the keyhole, trying to don't make too much noise as long as possible, and open the door.

The first thing he saw is Akaya sleeping in the sofa, soft blanket wrapped around his body. Akaya's body and the sofa facing the door. Beside the sofa, there's an empty bowl, a one-fourth full glass, and a bottle of medicine, makes Renji sure he just have an eat.

_I should move him to the bedroom. It's much more comfortable there._

He approach the younger boy, shaking the body and whisper softly close to his ears, trying to wake him not too abruptly. "Akaya? Akaya?"

"Mnmm.." Akaya mumbled and rolling to opposite direction of his senpai.

Renji looked at Akaya's sleeping face.

_Kawaii... _

_Eh? Oh yeah. I should move him.._

After silently adoring his little kouhai's sleeping face for few minutes, he decide it was enough. Renji dropped his belongings to the floor, place it beside the table. With a small 'oomph' Renji carrying Akaya bridal style, back to his bedroom.

He open the door, he saw a brown bunny playing with the bed cover. As the upperclassmen reached the bed, the bunny back off.

Renji put Akaya gently in the bed, and wrap him with soft blanket, carefully, make sure it's not too tight or too hot.

_Now, I'll wash his di- _Renji's thought interrupted when he noticed something.

Akaya's hand holding Renji's shirt tightly.

-Ba-dump!-

Renji felt a strong, firm heartbeat in his chest.

_I think I couldn't go home for a while... _The older man shrugged his shoulder, pick his cellphone, and dial a number.

"Good afternoon, Okaa-san."

"_Afternoon, Renji. Where are you right now? It's almost night and you haven't come home yet!"_

"Sorry, Kaa-san. Seems I can't go home for dinner. I'll stay in someone's house."

"_Oh? Why?"_

"Well... His parents work abroad, and he's sick right now, so I want to take care of him."

"_Ah, how kind you are. And this 'someone', is a friend of yours?"_

"Right, kaa-san. He's my kouhai and tennis club teammate." _And a crush too, actually.. _"Sorry for the sudden notification. I hope you don't mind."

"_Okay then, I forgive you this once. But next time, at least tell me earlier. Take care, and don't make any fuss. And, don't you want to take some clothes first? I have some medicine too."_

"It's okay. I can take them tomorrow. Thanks Kaa-san. Bye."

"_Bye, Ren!"_

-click!-

_Thank God she allowed me to. _Renji put his phone aside, pull and slip into Akaya's blanket, placing his own body in the bed.

"Unggh.." Unconsciously, Akaya snuggle to Renji's chest and hold the shirt tighter.

Renji shot his eyes open, suprised, but then smiled.

"Sshhh, sshhh.." Renji hissed, try to comfort his kouhai, pull Akaya closer to his chest. "Oyasumi nasai, Akaya." He whispered and softly kissed Akaya's forehead.

"Nnn.." Akaya mumble, curling against Renji's chest even more.

And they kept like that until next morning.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**YEAHH FINISH THE CHAP! (Believe or not, I finish this at 2.30in the mornin') These last chapters has a lot mention of 'cellphone'..**

**Btw, just telling some story. Few minutes ago when I re-read TeniPuri in Mangafox (Chap 356, page 11), I notice this;**

**Sanada: "Because Renji is in doubles, his true worth is being shown"**

**Yukimura: "Yeah... Even his devil"**

**Look at the word 'his'. And the first time I saw it, I start to think. 'OMG. Is this a proof of YanaKiri in real manga plot?' I don't know if it's my misunderstanding or something like that, but as a YanaKiri fan, I couldn't help but felt really happy. How about you?**

**Please review! ^^ It will make me VERY happy!**


	4. Shocking

**School already started on 16th July... (-_-) Yaaay... I don't like schools... And in the Sunday night before it started, my Dad gave me such a lovely lecture. A really LOVELY one. Gah..**

**'Kay, forget that. Again, thanks for anyone who reviewing for the chapter 3! It's really niceee! ^^**

**Go to reply, ne!**

**Yuki Mizuho : Yeah.. Yanagi has crush to him. And yeah.. It's getting better. ^^**

**Kitty723 : It's ok... Great chap? Thanks! ^^**

**Weirdgrammar: I agree. Seems people don't like Akaya because his image as a 'demon', so I try to make a different image. Hillarious? Thanks!**

**Chakreatni : You will see what happen to them in this chap!**

**Darkness Nemesis : Yeah, as a God, he should, isn'it? And.. Akaya's alone. That's why I add Yanagi here. ;)**

**Sairakanzaki : Yanagi's sweet 'cause I add some sugar in it! Hahaha.. **

**Warning : Grammar error, yaoi, some OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own TeniPuri. It's belong to TakeKon's.**

**Reading instructions: **"Dialogue", thoughts_, _-sound effect-, _"Phone"_

**Okay then... Thanks for the long wait and enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Akaya is Sick?**

**Chapter 4 : Shocking**

**Friday morning**

When soft bright sunlight penetrating the window and dark blue curtain in the room, and tickling the second year ace's eyelids, slowly Akaya pulled out from the dreamland.

Akaya blinked few times, cover his mouth with his hands and yawning softly.

-cough! cough!-

"Still cough?" Akaya muttered slowly, and cover his mouth when another cough come in. "This must be more than a common cough."

Akaya turns right, and hugs a large pillow, trying to continue to sleep. _So warm..._ He snuggle to the pillow. _But this pillow is too hard._

The smaller boy pat the pillow to make it softer, but there's nothing change. "Damn. I don't remember have a pillow like this." He mumbled.

And then, Akaya noticed his feet is really cold. _Gah. My body wouldn't get any better like this._

So he sit, pull the blanket and cover his feet with it. And not long, he see something.

"Huh? Since when I have 2 pair of legs?"

But since he's not fully conscious, he don't really realize it. Akaya just lie back to bed and rolled to opposite side of the hard pillow

Suddenly, his eyes shot open.

_Hard pillow? 2 pair of legs?_

_OMG._

Then, few conclusion came to his mind.

_My sickness make my body mutate into an octopus._

_Jack the Ripper has come to Japan and place one of his victim in my bed._

_Or..._

_Some pervert somehow drag me here and you know... doing **things** to me_

_Which is the worst that could happen?_

_**All of them in once.**_

"!" Akaya felt something touching his shoulder.

An arm. Which not his.

_OHMYGOAD! THIS IS **DEFINITELY **NUMBER 3! _Akaya screamed in his mind. _But, is that true? I want to take a look.._

_But what happen when its really true?_

_C'mon. Just a little..._

_You know 'curiosity kill the cat'?_

_SHADDUP. I'm a man, not a cat. I can do this._

_But you're still 14. So that mean you're not a man. Not yet._

_MAYBE I'm not a man YET, but there's nothing wrong with being brave. Just shut up ok?_

After fighting and quarreling with his own thoughts, he decide to turn around. Scared and his body shaking, but he still do it.

And he gasped.

It wasn't Jack the Ripper or some perverted old man.

It was Renji, who snoring softly beside him, and wrap his arms possessively around Akaya.

Akaya staring at his senpai who sleep in the same bed with him .

1 second...

He blinked...

2 second...

3, 4...

Not long after...

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

"!" This time, Renji's eyes shot open, he woke up and sit immediately.

The first thing he saw was Akaya, sat on his bed, hugging his blanket tightly. His body shaking.

"What happen?" He looked at Akaya. "There's something wrong? You had a nightmare?" He asked worriedly.

Akaya's expression looked very shocked, with eyes in size of a platter. His hand pointing at Renji, shaking. "Y-yo..you..." -cough cough-

"Is everything alright?" Renji asked again, his hand reaching the smaller boy..

…

…

…

...

"HENTAAIIIII!"

-CRASH!-

"Ahk!"

Akaya successfully kicked Renji, make him fall from the bed and strike the floor, hard.

"Ouch..." Renji muttered, slowly wake up and caress his head in pain. "What are you doing, Akaya?"

"What are you doing? What are YOU doing?" -cough- Akaya repeat Renji's word in disbelief. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

"Akaya, listen- " Before Renji able to finish his sentence, Akaya threw a tennis racket.

"Listen first-" Renji dodge a tennis ball, and then stand up.

"Hey, Akaya-" Two tennis ball flew by.

"The reason I-" A pillow flying.

"-was here is-" Another pillow.

"-because I-" A textbook. "-WANT TO TAKE CARE OF YO- **ARGH!**"

And the final, a hard-cover dictionary landed perfectly in Renji's face, make him fallen backward.

_Get hit in the face and fall backward, twice the pain. _Renji thought.

"What? You want to take care of me?" Akaya ask his upperclassmen.

"Yes, I want to." Renji answered, rubbing his face in pain.

"Did Mura-buchou order you to?"

"No. It's my own initiative."

"Nobody forced you?"

"Nobody."

"…"

"Look, I'm sorry. It's my fault that I penetrate to your room without permission, and slept in your bed too. But I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to cause any harm."

…

…

…

-huff- "Okay then. I forgive you." Akaya said. "Give me your hand. I'll help you up"

Renji fell silent, but smiling then. "Thank you." And he took Akaya's hand.

Akaya pulled his senpai so he can stand.

-cough cough- Suddenly Akaya slumped to the floor, coughed and cover his mouth with his hand.

"Akaya!" Renji quickly approach Akaya, and hold him close to his chest. "What happen?"

"I.. I'm tired.." Akaya muttered between coughs. "My chest hurts too..."

"Sshh... Sshhh.." Renji rub Akaya's back, comforting him. "I'll take you back to the bed."

Akaya nodded softly, and Renji slowly carry him to the bed.

"Senpai, I want some tissue." Akaya coughed again as Renji lay him down. "Can you take it for me?"

"Of course. Where?"

"There."

Renji pulled a tissue box from the nightstand and give it to Akaya.

"Thanks." Akaya said, coughing again.

"Never mind, then. After all, I decide to help." Renji said. "Oh, by the way, Seiichi make some potato soup for you. You want me to re-heat it for your breakfast?"

"Very!" Akaya grinning widely in happiness.

"And while you have breakfast, I'll go back home and take some clothes."

"Clothes? For who?."

"It's for me." Renji corrected. "I decide to stay here and take care of you until you fully recover."

Akaya raised an eyebrow.

"HUUUHHHH?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**My Track list : _Summertime_ – Kenny G**

**Wow, this is sure long... And hopefully nice enough for you guys to like it. ^^**

**Review, everyone?**


	5. Saying

**Hello, readers! Thanks A LOT (again) for the review, alerts, and faves! ^^ It's really make me happy!**

**Weirdgrammar : Thank you. ^v^**

**Crazyanime lover1289 : Glad to know I can make someone laugh! ^^**

**Darkness Nemesis : If Yuki enter the room, probably he would kill Renji.. Because, I think Mura-buchou has some kind of 'protecting-motherly' image, and in some meaning, Akaya is his 'child'.**

**Yuki Mizuho : Here's your chap!**

**Chakreatni : You gave me an inspiration! I'll think about that.**

**Warning : Grammar error, yaoi, some OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own TeniPuri. It's belong to TakeKon's.**

**Reading instructions: **"Dialogue"**, **_thoughts_, -sound effect-,_ "Phone conversation / message"_

**Enjoy, minna-san! ^^ Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Akaya is Sick?**

**Chapter 5 : Saying**

**Akaya's Apartment**

The dew scattered in the leaf like sparkling white diamonds...

The bird chirping the spring song..

Akaya is lying weakly in the bed, his face flushed and sweaty. A small, wet folded towel rested in his forehead. "Senpai..?"

Renji walking from the kitchen to his kouhai's room. "Yes, Akaya?"

"The towel... is not cold anymore... And..." Akaya said, and took off the white towel. "I'm hungry.."

"Okay then. You want to eat Seiichi's soup?" Renji ask, and taking the towel from his kouhai's hand.

"...Okay."

"Good. I'll reheat it." Then he walked out.

-Click!-

"Ah.." Akaya huffed. _This is really something..._

_I mean, it's not that weird that I got sick and a fever this morning. I'm a human after all._

_But... having Yanagi-senpai visited me is kinda weird._

_And know what? He decide to sleeping here and taking care of me. How AMAZING._

Akaya rolled to the left, staring at the ceiling.

_Really an amazing one. Remembering all I did to him is vowed that I will defeat him, playing matches with him, and defeated repeatedly._

_I never doing any special thing to him. So why did he doing this to me?_

_And I wonder if he doing this to everyone..._

"Akaya."

"!" Akaya felt his heart jumped out of his ribs. "U-uh.. Ya-Yanagi-senpai? What?"

"Your soup is ready." Renji carrying a tray with bowl filled with hot soup and a glass orange juice above it. "Have an eat. Be careful, it's pretty hot."

_Wah, that really fast! _"Thank you, senpai." Akaya quickly sat up, and mend his pillow to make it higher.

"You welcome." He smiled. "Oh yeah, the towel." Renji put the wet towel to Akaya's forehead.

And so, he ate.

"Ano... senpai? You don't eat?"

"Ah.. Um... I.. Don't worry about me. You go first."

"Are you sure? There's some curry in the kitchen."

"I know. But you're sick. You go first."

"Aren't you going to take some clothes? You said you're going to do it when I have breakfast."

"...I change my mind. After I make sure you eating and drink your medicine well, I will go, then."

"...Okay."

And then back to silence.

Yanagi always liked silence. There's no unnecessary sound that disturb his ears too much.

But this time, he decided to break it.

"So... Akaya? You're all alone here?" Renji asked.

"Yup, I did."

"Where's your family?" Renji asked again. "They're going on vacation?"

At the word 'family', Akaya's eyes widened.

_Ow.. Seems I choose the wrong topic._ Renji thought._ 89,72% that he irritated to what I've said._

"They're not my family..." He muttered.

_Eh?_

"...Why do you think so?"

"Because..."

* * *

**2 years ago..**

It was 1 o' clock in the midnight., and I woke up to go to the bathroom. I reached for Brownie's cage and pull it out.

"Accompany me, Bunny. It's cold, dark midnight and I'm scared." He said as I carry him in my arm.

As I open the door slowly...

"This is suck."

"Yeah, mom."

Kaa-san and nee-san sitting in the common room. Kaa-san working with her laptop, bank account book in the other side, and nee-chan reading a magazine.

"You know it right? That son of a bitch wanna continue to Rikkaidai!"

"And?" Neechan said coldly, focusing on what he read.

"You know, that school is pretty expensive than common school. Dammit!"

As I heard them, I could feel my eyes widened.

"He refuse to enter another school, right?"

"Of course! He's such son of a-"

"Mom, he's a burden to our financial, our house, and our family. Why didn't you just kick him out?"

"Because if your grandpa know, he will got angry and wouldn't give any inheritance to your Father."

"-groans- Mom, you know what? Since he stay here, I can't freely buy those modes." Neechan frowned. "New high-heels shoes, nice bags, sexy dress.."

"That bitch... She did it on purpose. She say to your grandpa that he's raped, but I'm sure it's her child with a hopeless guy!"

"I know, ma. She must have spread his legs for random guys in the street every night."

"Ah, you're right!"

And they laughed.

At that time, I really surprised. Shock.

So I walked slowly, put the bunny to the floor, back to my bed, and slowly crying.

* * *

"There's also times when they have holidays abroad, you know. Go to Singapore, New York, and such." Akaya said sadly. "They never ask me if I want join, so I thought that they don't want me to."

Renji listened patiently. There's a feeling of sadness and pity in his chest.

_Akaya..._

* * *

**A week ago...**

Akaya's mother, father, and older sister busy packing their things. At that time, they going to have a vacation abroad.

"This is your bag, nee-chan." I said, carrying a large cream-colored bag.

"Hey! Don't touch it!" The older one said. "Ahhh... Your hands dirtying it... Jerk!"

"Sorry." I muttered. "Ne, nee-chan. What kind of city Paris is?"

"It's a kind of city where a stupid loser like you would never in."

"..." _Never until the rest of my life? _"..Souka?"

"Ayano, hurry up! The taxi is waiting!" Father shouted.

"Don't make any fuss. Lock the door. Make sure the stove is off after used." Mother say. "Set fire into the room and you're out to the street."

"'Kay. Bye, kaa-san, tou-san, nee-chan!" I wave his hands. "Careful on your way!"

-SLAM!-

"..." It's really harsh...

At that time, I hear some chattering from the outside. Because my curiosity, I want to hear them. I open the lock and the door slowly, and peek carefully not to get caught.

"Yatta! Finally I could get off from that kid!"

"Thank you for the vacation plan, tou-san!"

"No problem. Me too, I hate that kid."

* * *

"That's it, Yanagi-senpai." Akaya said sadly. "I don't have such a lovey-dovey family like everyone have. Even tough I always want one, but it seems very impossible."

"..." Renji took a glance to another side, unsure what to say.

"Instead of getting kisses and praised, all I got was insult and scold." The ace mumbled. A teardrop rolled down to his cheek. "And top of that, they talked about my mother like that was really fun to gossip!"

As he saw it, Renji's mouth opened, surprised.

The ace wiped some tears. "I don't know what kind of person my mother is, but talking about her like that-!"

Suddenly, Renji pulled Akaya's arms and hugged him tight.

"Akaya, sorry.." Renji muttered. He felt really guilty. "I'm really sorry, Akaya... I-I don't meant to make you feel bad..."

"It's okay. I know..." Akaya muttered against Renji's chest. "You don't know about it, after all..."

Another tears rolled down, few gasps and sobs could be heard, and Akaya holding tight to his senpai's arm.

Renji couldn't look at his beloved kouhai's face in his embrace, but he's certain that Akaya is crying.

Renji think it's the first time he saw Akaya like this...

How sad he is...

"Akaya..." Renji whispered softly. "Come here. Look at me."

Slowly, Akaya showing his red face, his cheeks wet and streaked with tears.

"I know that must be quite a shock for you. And the way they called your mother..." One of Renji's hands hold Akaya's face and the other pulled a tissue and softly wiped the tears. "So, from now on, and then, if you have any problem with what anyone say or anyone did to you, just talk to me. I will listen to you, and I wouldn't tell it to anyone."

"...You really mean it..?" Akaya's eyes widened.

Renji nodded.

_Will you stop crying?_

"...Thank you senpai, no one ever say something like that to me."

"..You welcome.."

"I'm such a crybaby, eh?" Akaya said, referring to himself ironically. "I never felt loved, even by my own 'family'. No wonder everyone called me a demon... No wonder everyone hate me."

"...Maybe some people did, but not all..." Renji smiled sadly as he say that.

_It's okay, Akaya. I will be the first person who love you._

Renji wiped away another tears in Akaya's face.

_So much._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Done, guys! ^^ Hopefully don't too bad.**

**Review?**


	6. Deteriorating

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait (bows). I pretty stuck (again) with this chapter... And blame homework too, they make my brain Writerblocked.**

**Anyway, MANY MANY MANY THANKS for the reviews, alerts, and faves (and for everyone who reviewed ''Baby Rikkai' too) ! ;) **

**Yuki Mizuho : **Thanks ;)

**Crazyanimelover1289: **Kick butt? Go ahead, it's free! ;) I wanna rip their mouths too. Wanna join? :)

**Guest: **Getting better?.. Thank you! I always think my fic is really weird,glad to know its not that bad ;)

**Darkness Nemesis : **Yup, it's true, sentence in italic is thoughts. ;)

**Warning : Grammar error, yaoi, some OOC-ness, very weird.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own TeniPuri. It's belong to TakeKon's.**

**Reading instructions: **"Dialogue"**, **_thoughts_, -sound effect-,_ "Phone conversation / message"_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Akaya is Sick?**

**Chapter 6: Deteriorating**

**8.45 pm**

Akaya sat in the sofa, blanket wrapped around his body, hugging his knees and his brown bunny, his hand sneaking inside a pack of potato chips.

"Oh my God.." Akaya muttered, while looking with at the TV screen with wide eyes. "The monster is behind! It's behind you! BEHIND YOU!"

"Akaya." Renji pat Akaya's shoulder from behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"-crash!-

Akaya screamed, jumped, slipped from the sofa, and fallen to the floor.

"AAAAGH! MY CHIINN!"

Renji flinched seeing Akaya's reaction and take a step back.

_Oww..._

-pant pant- Akaya kneeling on the floor, holding his head and patting his chest repeatedly. Slowly and shaking, Akaya looked at Renji with horror eyes.

"-pant pant- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE WITH HEART ATTACK?"

"So-sorry... I don't mean to surprise you like that..." Renji said, and take a look at the TV. "...Akaya, I think it's not good to watch horror movie before you sleep. What happen if you got a nightmare?"

"It's not me like this movie either. But, I searching in every channel, and there's nothing interesting!" Akaya said. "Back to the earlier topic. What do you want?"

"I just want to ask where I can sleep."

"Huh? Sleep?" Akaya stuttered. "You're going to sleep here tonight?"

"Do you forgot what I told you before?"

_I wouldn't go home until you're fully recovered._

"..." _I remember it. VERY clearly_, Akaya think."So... you want a place to sleep, right?"

"If you don't mind. I bring my own blanket already. Can I sleep there?" Renji said, pointing to a random room.

"My _parents_ room? You really want to sleep there?"

"...How about there?" Renji pointing at another room.

"It's nee-chan's! Don't sleep there!"Akaya pulled Renji's hand. "It's full of pink, fluffy, girly stuff! You can get blind when we saw it!"

Renji chuckled at his kouhai's words. "Alright then. I will just sleep in the sofa."

"Hey, don't! It's cold outside! What happen if this time _you're_ the one who get sick?"

"So... Where should I sleep then?"

"In my room!" Akaya said, smiling widely.

Renji's eyes opened wide.

_What?_

"A-Akaya, th-that's..."

"-Would be nice!" Akaya continued.

_Godness! The last night is enough! _Renji screamed in his mind. _If I sleep with **you**__there's a probability 99,75% that I'll lose control and... and..._

"And we can share the bed!"

_WHAT? _"Not! You don't need to share the bed!"

"Then I will prepare the futon!"

"A-aka-.." Renji stuttered. "I prefer to sleep in the sofa..!"

"Come on, senpai! This time I wouldn't kick or throwing things to you anymore!"

"B-but.. But..!"

"Then I don't need to worry about nightmare anymore!"

"A..Akaya...!"

"Please, senpai! Please!" Akaya said with sparkling emerald eyes. "Pleeeaaaaaseeeeee?"

Renji gritted his teeth. _Dear God please help me! PLEASE! I COULDN'T RESIST THAT BEAUTIFUL EYES!_

"Seeeeenpaaaaaaiiiiii?"

_GAAH! GAAAAAH!_

"Senp-"

"Okay, okay!" Renji cover the second year's eyes with his hand. "I'll sleep in your room. Happy now?"

"VERY!" Akaya jumped and hug his senpai tight, smiling really widely. "Thank you, senpai!"

"..." No one know how red Renji's face right now.

"...You welcome.." Renji said, with a very small voice.

* * *

**9.30 pm.**

So here they are, going to sleep in the same room.

_Finally, it's happening. _-sigh- Renji sat in his futon, take a look at Akaya who sat in his bed and reading a shonen manga. "Akaya, sleep."

"I'm not tired." Akaya said, still focusing on his manga.

"Akaya, the medicine I gave you tonight is the one that can cause drowsiness." Renji explained. "If you feel tired, don't force yourself to keep awake. Just sleep."

"I'm not -yawn- tired!" Akaya insisted. "Not yet!"

_No wonder why did you late few days ago.. _Renji stand up, holding Akaya's hands, and take the book away.

"Hey!"

"Akaya, sleep." Renji said, put the book in the table. "I know if you felt better already, but doesn't always mean that you already recover."

"But-"

"Sleep."

Akaya seems upset hearing professor's last word, and sighed deeply. "Fine, fine. I'll sleep now."

"Good." Renji smiled and go back to his futon.

"Mind if I turn off the light?" Akaya asked.

"Never mind, go ahead." Renji said.

"...Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

Renji smiled. "Goodnight, Akaya."

And then, slowly they flew back to the peaceful night dream.

* * *

**11.45 am**

"...i?"

"...pai?"

"Y-ya-yanagi-senp-pai?" Akaya's hand reached Renji's shoulder, shaking it gently.

Renji blinked, slowly drifted away from unconsciousness. He looked at Akaya, still felt sleepy. "Yes, Akaya?"

"C-can't breathe..." Akaya said, stuttered, panting and breathing hard. "My ch-est.. f-felt tight.."

_What?_

As Akaya explanation ended, Renji quickly stood up and pull his kouhai's chest near to his ear.

-wheeze whistles, wheeze-

Renji's mouth opened a bit when he heard that, and looked at Akaya. "Akaya, do you ever felt like this before?"

Akaya shook his head weakly, his face sweating.

_C-couldn't it be...?_

* * *

**Somewhere...**

It's midnight, and everyone supposed to sleep peacefully. But there's a house, which on the top floor, we could see a room that the light is still turned on.

"-yawn- Ah, finally..." Yukimura said, pulled his hands together, stretching. "All done!"

The Rikkai's captain stand up from his chair, and looking at the mountain of homework.

"Seriously... Are the teacher try to exceed the mount Fuji or they trying to make the students getting restless?" Yukimura mumbled as he crawled to the bed and wrapped himself with blanket. "Ah, it's ok. Tomorrow is no school, I guess I can wake up a little late and-"

-sound of cellphone ringing-

"-sigh- Who's calling this late?" Yukimura sat up, reach his phone, press the answer button without looking and talking. "Hello?"

"_GODNESS SEIICHI! I NEED HELP, NOW! AKAYA IS-"_

"Oh my father God! That's loud!" The Demigod almost screamed, and looked at the phone screen. "Who's that?"

"_First Call ; Yanagi Renji"_

"What? Renji actually could scream like that?" Yukimura said, and back to the call. "'Ello?"

"_-AND LOOKS LIKE HE'S DIFFICULT TO BREATHE! WHAT SHOULD I-"_

"Okay, okay! I hear you! -sigh- What happen?"

"_He's got asthma, you know, ASTHMA ATTACK!"_

"Akaya got an asthma?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "Then give him an inhaler! You're a data master, you should have know that, don't you?"

"_It's NOT that easy! There's 97,68% chance that he got status asthmaticus!"_

"What does that mean?"

"_A severe \asthma attack, if don't treated quickly, he might..."_

"DIE!" Yukimura screamed, and immediately cupped his mouth, looking around. "Then give him a bronkholidator, or an inhaler!"

"_He said he never got any attack before, so he don't have any! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?"_

_Renji must be terribly panic. _"I ever got an asthma before, so I know what to do." Yukimura said. "But first, call an ambulance! QUICK!"

* * *

**Akaya's apartment**

"-and that's the address. Please arrive as soon as possible. Yes, thank you." Renji closed the phone and dial Yukimura's number. "Seiichi, what should I do next?"

"_If he laying down, make Akaya sit down."_ Yukimura said. _"Oh, also keep his body warm. Give him jacket or such."_

"'Kay." Renji approached his kouhai and do what his buchou said. "Sit down, Akaya. Feeling better?"

"N-not-mu-ch..."

"_IDIOT! Don't make him speak! He could ran out of breath easily!"_

"Alright. S-sorry, Akaya." Renji said stuttered, still in rush and panic. "Here, let's go to the guest room. Give me your hand."

And when Akaya's hand reach his senpai's, Renji saw something strange.

Akaya's fingertips turned dark blue.

_God... This is bad..._ Renji thought. _Akaya's body begin to lack of oxygen.._

"Sen-p-pai.. I-i.." Akaya stuttered.

"Akaya?"

"I-im.. tir-r-red..."

"Akaya, hold on!" Renji screamed, still holding Akaya in his arms. "Hold on! The ambulance will come in few minutes! I'm sure of it!"

"Sen... pai..."

Akaya slowly loose from his senpai's arm, and fell down to the floor with a loud thud.

"AKAYA!"

And now, his kouhai lying in the floor, eyes half-opened and unconscious.

"_Renji! Renji! What happen!?"_ Yukimura started to getting even more panic. _"Is Akaya alright?"_

-beep beep beep-

_It's disconnected?_ Yukimura put the phone, huffed, and looked at the starry sky outside the window.

_..I hope Akaya is alright..._

A star twinkling as a reply.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Finished! Is that good?**

**Okay. There's something in my mind..**

**Actually, I thinking of making a sequel from this story. What your opinion about it? Tell me :)**

**Read and review! ;)**


	7. Ending

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the late update again. Really sorry... (bows) I have an exam this week. And the result is? Pretty much... burning... O_O**

**Okay then, forget about that. Back to reply!**

**Crazyanimelover1289: **He's caught a severe asthma attack, and don't worry, I don't plan to make him dead. Not in this story. He's my fave chara!

**xMythrilMist** : Yes, it's a cliffhanger..

**Yuki Mizuho : **Thank you ;)

**Darkness Nemesis : **Cute chap? Thank you!

** . .twinkles : **Thank you for reviewed the last 2 chapters! Here's your next chap!

**chakreatni : **Thank you for loving the chap!

**Warning : Grammar error, yaoi, some OOC-ness, an OC appear, very weird.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own TeniPuri. It's belong to TakeKon's.**

**Reading instructions: **"Dialogue"**, **_thoughts_, -sound effect-,_ "Phone conversation / message"_

_Gomen _: I'm Sorry

**I hope you like this last chap!**

* * *

**Akaya is Sick?**

**Chapter 7 : Ending?**

**Midorikawa Hospital, Room A-039**

Inside the all white hospital room, Akaya laying on the hospital bed, with many medical equipments connected to his body.

-beep beep beep-

"How is he?"

…_?_

-beep beep beep-

"Have you gave him the medications?"

"Yes doc, his condition is better now."

-beep beep beep-

_...What was that?_

Akaya hears a group of people (doctor and the nurse, maybe) talking, with a weird but familiar beeping sound as it backgrounds.

"But still, his condition is not good enough to get out from the hospital. I have to watch his health for two or three days more."

"Okay, doc."

-step step step-

-click-

-slam!-

"Nn..."

Slowly, Akaya awake, eyes fluttered, his blurry vision slowly and slowly getting clear.

_Huh..? _

The first thing Akaya saw is a white ceiling and clean white wall, complete with the smell of drugs. An oxygen mask sitting idly in his face. Not long, he felt something weird around his arm, and lift his hand.

An IV stabbed in his right wrist, connected to a pouch of unknown drug trough a small, but long invisible tube. Something like a white peg clipped in his finger.

Slowly, Akaya sat himself up, carefully, and rub his eyes.

_I'm in.. a hospital...? But.. why..?_

Confused and couldn't remember what happened last night, Akaya looked around at the new setting.

When he looked to the side, there's a monitor showing his own heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing rate.

_This monitor.. Did I just had a surgery or something...? _Akaya think_. How weird.._

And when he looked at the right side...

_'Cause as long as I remember I just had an- __...What!?_

Renji sat beside Akaya's bed, hiding his face behind his folded arms.

"Senp-"

-soft snores-

"-Ah!" Akaya cupped his mouth immediately.

_He's sleeping..? _Akaya think._ ..But what is he doing here?_

-click-

"!" Akaya flinched at the sound of the door open.

"The pulse oximeter applied already.."The male doctor, with white lab coat and holding a red clipboard, enter Akaya's room. "And we given him the hydrocotisone, then- Eh?"

"Eh..?"

"I..it's you!" The doctor said. "You still remember me, right?"

"I dunno..?" Akaya raised an eyebrow seeing whose the doctor. "Why do I have a feeling that I know you?"

"Really?" The male doctor said. "You forget about me?"

"Wait a sec..." Akaya muttered.

The raven straight black hair...

The blue eyes...

"Are you... Ao-chan?" Akaya said. "My cousin? Ao-chan?"

"AKAYA!" 'Ao-chan' jumped and hugged his cousin. "Long time no see! I really m-"

"Ssshhht!" Akaya warned, put his finger in front of his lips, and pointed at the sleeping Renji. "He's sleeping!"

"Oh! -chuckle- Sorry! I'm too eager to see you!" Ao said. "How're you?"

"Well... I don't know either." Akaya shrugged his shoulder, and looked at the medical equipment around him. "I think you know.. What happen to me?"

"Cousin, you got an asthma attack."

"Uh..? But I tought asthma is only kinda hard to breathe, but this is-"

"Cousin." Ao cut Akaya's talk. "You've got a _severe_ asthma attack, which if you don't treated quickly, it may threat your life. You might don't know this, because a severe attack is rarely happen to patients."

"..." Akaya don't say a word.

"Thank God I'm on my night watch shift, I can help you immediately." Ao said. "And I can see you too!"

"Ah, souka..." Akaya said, and looked to his right side. "Eh! Ao-chan, this guy..." Akaya pointed at his sleeping senpai.

"Oh, that guy." Ao-chan said. "Since you're dragged to ER, treated, then moved to this room, he keep awake and always stay beside you."

Akaya looked again to Renji.

_He kept waiting for me here... By my side..? _Akaya said.

"The last time I saw him awoke was at dawn.." The young doctor looked at his watch. " Around 5.45, I guess..?"

_Th-that long... since midnight? _Akaya think. "Seriously, Ao?"

"I'm serious! I kept told him that you're going to alright, but he seems don't believe in me!" Ao explained.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ano.. Are you Akaya's friend?"

"Yes."

Renji sat near Akaya's bed, watching the youngest in his critical condition. Ao stand behind Renji.

"It's midnight. Don't you want to sleep?" Ao asked. "You seems really tired."

"It's okay. I'll wait here." Renji said calmly.

"There's a sofa in there. Or you want me to tell the nurse, to take a pillow and blanket?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Ahh.." Ao huffed. "Look. I know you worried about him, but.. you should rest too. If it's about him, can trust me. He's going to be fine."

"Thank you for the offer. But still, I'll wait." Renji said.

"Souka..." Ao smiled sadly. "Okay then. But if anything happens, just tell me, okay? Bye."

"Thanks doc." Renji said.

Ao smiled as he walked out of the room, going to leave, and took the last glance to Renji.

Slowly, Renji caress Akaya's soft black hair. There's sign of sadness and worry in the Master's face.

_Akaya..._

"Akaya, gomen ne..?" Renji mutter. "I have take care of you and I want to make sure you're recover properly, but you've got this... Gomen..."

The doctor's face getting sad even more, and he closed the door.

* * *

"Oh..." Akaya muttered, and looking down to his hands. _Great. Now I feel guilty._

Realizing his cousin's change of expression, Ao patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, cousin. Don't be sad." The doctor try to comfort the younger. "Doesn't it mean he care for you? It's a good thing isn't?"

_...'Care for me'?_

"Mmmkay..."

"...By the way, Aka..." Ao paused, whispered. "Who is this guy actually? Your acquaintance?"

"Er.. Let me think." Akaya thinking for a while. "He's my senpai in school, my teammates, my rival, and.." Akaya paused.

Ao rise an eyebrow. "..and..?"

"And.." Akaya smiled. "..he's my best friend. While I sick few days ago, he come to my house and took care of me."

"Oh yeah? How kind he is!" Ao-chan said and clapped his hands together. "Glad to know you had another best friend beside Atsuka!"

"Yep, I did." Akaya nodded, grinned.

"...Okay the way, It's OK if I left you alone for now? I should check another patients."

"Go ahead, then." Akaya smiled.

Ao-chan smiled and pat Akaya's shoulder. "I know you're as kind as before! See ya!" Ao turned around and walked to the door. "If you need something, just press the red button behind you!"

"Eh!? Hey, wait!"

"What?"

"Don't tell my family that I'm sick here." Akaya said, and looked away to another side with sad expresion. "You know... They're.."

Ao smiled sadly.

"Nah, seems I can't 'falsify' your medical record, but promise, I wouldn't tell anyone!" Ao-chan said. "And I will cover the hospital debt as well." He winked.

"Thanks Ao-chan! And one more thing."

The ace's cousin rise an eyebrow. "What again?"

"Can you get off this thing from my hand?" Akaya pointed at IV and the peg in his hand. "This is really annoying!"

"Um... That's for your medication, and the other is to check carbon dioxide rate." Ao explained and open the door. "Sorry~ I should do that for your own health~"

-blam!-

And he's going.

After few second staring at the door, Akaya looked at Renji.

Slowly, Akaya's hand reached his senpai's face, wipe few strands of dark brown locks from Renji's eye, and looking at slighty black bags under his eyes.

_Oh my... _Akaya tought. _It's true... He waiting for me and don't even sleep._

"Ung... Nn.."

Akaya flinched again.

"Senpai is awake...?" Akaya whispered, slowly lift up his hand from Renji's face.

Slowly, Renji moved his head from left, to right, repeatedly, and brush his eyes. "Ungh..."

_GODNESS! HE'S AWAKE!_

Still not fully conscious, he blinked few times, seems a little confused. Renji lift his head and looked at Akaya.

"..Akaya..?"

Akaya flinched and face pale, too afraid to answer. "..."

"Akaya?" Renji repeated.

"Ah! Y-yes!?"

"You're awake?"

"Yes! AH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Akaya panicked. "I-i-I don't mean to wake you up! I'm so sor-!"

And next, he found Renji hugged him. Tight.

Renji's hand circling around Akaya's waist. His palm is in his kouhai's back, pressing the smaller body to his chest. Akaya's hand clutching in Renji's chest, while his senpai's head rested in his shoulder.

"S-sen, senpai?" Akaya stuttered, flushed a bit, and try to release himself from his senpai. "Wh-what are you-"

"..Thank God." Renji muttered against Akaya's shoulder.

"H-Uh?" Akaya stuttered and surprised at the fact that 'Renji hug him.' "Wh-what..?"

"Thank God. You finally wake up." Renji muttered again. "You really make me worried, you know.." He hug tighter.

_Worried..? No one ever that worried about me..._

Suddenly, something passed his tought.

"_Doesn't it mean he care for you? It's a good thing isn't?"_

_Ah..._

"It's okay, senpai..." Akaya said, hug Renji back. "I'm awake now. I'm fine already. Just.. "

"Just..?" Renji asked.

-growl-

"…".

"..."

"...a little hungry, I guess...?" Akaya mutter in embarassment, face looked away and flushing red.

_Ugh... This is felt sooooo embarassing..._

"So you're hungry." Renji smiled, let go of the younger one. "Wait here, then. I will contact the nurse. I'm sure they will prepare you some food."

_He care for me..?_

"A-aah... Thank you, senpai."

"You welcome." Renji pat Akaya in the shoulder. "Just lay down here, okay?"

Akaya nodded, and looked as his senpai walked out of the room.

_But why...?_

* * *

Yukimura sat in the bench, head looking from side-to-side. "Gen, Niou and Marui isn't here. Can you find them?"

"Hai." Sanada said, nodded. The vice captain ran quickly and try to find the troublesome regular.

3 minutes later, he saw Niou, sleeping under the tree, using Marui's hips as his pillow. The Rikkai's genius also relaxing and enjoy some lemon meringue pie.

"HEY, GO TO PRACTICE IMMEDIATELY NOW! TARUNDORU!" Sanada approached and screamed at the boys.

"Fukubuchou, we're still tired from the lesson..." Marui whining, and chomping the pie in the fork.

Sanada standing in front of them with scary face. "THERE'S NO REASON! EVERYONE IS PRACTICING ALREADY!"

"Then what will you do?" Niou rubbing his eyes and smirked.

A vein popped in Sanada's head.

In the bench, Yukimura still watching the members practicing and still thinking where Marui and Niou's going. He huffed, flick some of his blue strands."Ahh... Where is Genichiro find the-"

"TARUNDORUUUUU!"

Yukimura flinched. And even more surprised when he looked upwards.

Niou and Marui's floating in the air.

Yukimura looked at them with amazement in his face.

"Whaa..."

-BLAP!-

And they landed right in the front of Yukimura. Face first.

And the first thing Yukimura said is...

"Congratulations! You've got free 50 laps!"

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!"

Only 5 meters from that, Akaya stared at the whole thing with a sweatdrop in his head.

Few days after he's sent to the hospital, Akaya's condition show a satisfactory improvement, which make Akaya (and especially his senpai) very happy. Not long, the doctor (who is Akaya's cousin) let him to go home, with some medication and an inhaler prescribed.

Now and finally, back to his own regular life.

_The usual life._ Akaya think.

Suddenly, Akaya felt something cold behind his neck.

"AH!" Akaya looked back. "Se-senpai?"

Renji is standing behind him, white towel around his neck and a cold grape Ponta in his hand. "For you."

"Ah.. Th-thank you..." The younger took the Ponta.

"Let's both of us sit there. Would you mind?" Renji pointing to a bleacher.

"...No problem."

They both sat on the bleacher. Renji wipe his sweaty head with the towel, and Akaya just drink his Ponta.

Silent. No one speaking.

_Okay. I think this is the right time._

"Anoo.. Senpai?" Akaya said, a bit uncertain, looked away. "Can I ask you something?"

Renji nodded, smiling. "Sure, anything."

"Uuumm.." Akaya took a glance at Renji.

The older one smiled at him.

Akaya looked away again, his face a little flushed.

_Dammit!_

"So?" Renji asked back.

"O..okay.. -cough cough- I just wanna ask..." Akaya said. "Why do you take care of me..?"

Renji's smile widen. "Well... It's pretty hard to say though... If you want to know..."

"I.. want to know why..." Akaya mutter, still looking away.

"...Oh. Really?"

Akaya nodded.

"Okay then."

Silence.

_'Okay then'? AND HE DID NOTHING!? What does he meant by th- _"!"

Renji hold and pull Akaya's chin, and give a brief, short kiss to the younger one's lips.

Akaya's emerald eyes open wide.

And Renji let go of the kiss.

"HUH!?" Akaya cupped his mouth, face blushing deeply. "What was THAT!?"

Renji smiled. "It's a kiss, Akaya."

"But.. What's the relation between take care of me and... _that_?" Akaya ask, still felt both panic, angry and confused by the kiss. "Why did you do that?"

Renji's smiled dropped, he looked to other direction. "Because.." And then back to Akaya again. "Because I-"

"Yanagi! Akaya!"

Suddenly the younger heard a call, and turned his head to it. He saw Marui, Niou and Jackal waving at him. "We're going to the new ice cream parlor! Let's go together!"

"Ah... Um..." Akaya looked at them, and back to Renji, confused. "Er..."

"Go ahead, Akaya." Renji said, smiled. "I will catch up later."

Still cup his flushed face, Akaya quickly took all his belongings, and run to gather with the other regulars.

Renji huffed at what he saw, exhaling deeply.

-pat-

Felt a touch in his shoulder, Renji looked behind. "Seiichi..."

"Still hide it, huh?" Seiichi said, with a dissatisfied look in his face.

Renji chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"You should have confess to him already." Seiichi said. "You have loved him for a long, long time. Love is not meant to hide, you know?"

"I know." Renji muttered. "But seems the time don't let me just now."

"...Let's hurry up and pack our things." Seiichi suggested and walked to the clubhouse. Renji follow behind him.

Both 'Rikkai's Monsters' clean their belongings, put it to the bag, and lock their locker.

"Ah, I sooo upset now..." Seiichi muttered. "After you took care of Akaya, your relationship seems don't grow even a little. "

"Well..." Renji took his bags. "Actually it grow, a little. Maybe.."

"Then grow it more." Seiichi put his tennis bags in the back. "Next time, try harder, and say it properly, okay?"

"Okay..."

"_Why did you do that?"_

"Now, let's just enjoy the walk." Seiichi said, as he locked the clubroom's door. "Everyone must have waited."

Renji nodded, and walked with Seiichi lead him to the school gate.

_Because I love you..._

_I love you, my dearest..._

**The End**

* * *

**My Track List : Waltz – Suneohair (Honey and Clover ending song)**

**Okay, this is finally reading this, you guys might finally realize why I want a sequel. **

**Nah, this is the last chap of this story. Really cliffy, huh? But don't worry, as I said before, I will make a sequel to this story!**

**Oh, also, I want to give thanks to many people who have review, favourite, and alert this story! :D It's my first story and everyone gave me so much support! THANK YOU! Thank you SO MUCH! :DDD**

**See you in the next story! :)**


End file.
